Tommy Gilligan
"For I am...The Tommy!" -Tommy Gilligan Thomas "Tommy" Gilligan (Numbuh T) is the 7-year-old younger brother of Hoagie Gilligan. He was formerly a member of the Kids Next Door before removing his booger from the Code Module. During his brief moment as an operative, he was a member of Sector V. Episodes In his first appearance, Operation: T.O.M.M.Y., Tommy is unable to play with his brother due to him being occupied with the Kids Next Door, and out of jealousy forms an alliance with the Common Cold to capture his brother's teammates. However, the Common Cold betrays Tommy and captures him as well. It was only through the intervention of their mother, Betty Gilligan, that the Common Cold was defeated and the operatives were freed. In Operation: E.N.D., Tommy aids Numbuh 1 in rescuing the other Sector V operatives, including his brother, who had been wrongly decommissioned by Numbuh 86. For his help in defeating Numbuh 274, Tommy was offered a position on the KND, which he happily accepted. In Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., Tommy and his fellow KND operatives-in-training, Sonya and Lee (later Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84), single-handedly defeated Father when he launches an ambush on the Arctic Training Base and attempts to steal the code module. This storyline is concluded in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., in which he graduates from training and becomes a full-fledged KND operative, choosing the non-numerical codename of "Numbuh T". When Father turns the entire KND organization into animals, Tommy decommissions himself in order to gain immunity to the transforming energy field, which was programmed to only affect KND operatives, and stop Father's plan. Due to failsafes in the Code module, Tommy was unable to be recommissioned, which he was fine with; opting to become "The Tommy", a vigilante devoted to protecting kids everywhere. Tommy assumes this identity in all future appearances, except [http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/Operation:_S.N.O.W.I.N.G. Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G.], where he doesn't wear his hat, gloves, and cape. Fanfiction Toonwriter's universe In Toonwriter's universe, thanks to a new recommissioning module, Tommy was able to return to the Kids Next Door, still donning his vigilante gimmick and changing his codename to "Dark Operative". Gameverse In Gamewizard's universe, Tommy apparently became friends with Mushi sometime after Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. The two of them helped the others during the final battle against Malladus Uno in Operation: ANCESTOR. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Tommy and Mushi become members of the Junior Prospectors, under Luvbi's command. He and Mushi rescue Shaunie Fulbright from a group of Stormtroopers and bring him to join as well. Together, they invaded the Koopa Train, during which time Tommy came up with their team name, but Tommy and the Prospectors, excluding Luvbi and Shaunie, were shrunk down by Bowser Jr. using Minish Dust. They were rescued at the beginning of the Galactic Saga, and they eventually met up with Luvbi and Shaunie on Planet Avalar. Tommy and the others, except Shaunie, we captured again by Roy Koopa at the start of the Freedom Saga. They were saved by Shaunie in Neo Bowser City, but were captured again during City Catastrophe, in which they were taken to the Airship Armada, and later Bowser's Castle. Once again, Shaunie rescued them all, and they all joined in defeating Koopamalgamous. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Tommy is married to Mushi. Together, they have a son named Timmy and a daughter named Hikari. Battles *Tommy, Sonya, and Lee vs. Ice Cream Men. *Tommy vs. Father. *Junior Prospectors vs. Koopamalgamous. *Junior Prospectors vs. Chasey Sabrina. ArthurEngine's universe Tommy Gilligan retains his role as "The Tommy". He's often see bumping into Sector W. Sonia often feels disappointed Tommy didn't get to be in Sector W, often saying that he "would've been better than Harvey". But even so, Tommy is willing to help out Sector W whenever he gets the chance. And every time he finishes with their mission, he leaves them be, for he is.... The Tommy. He eventually meets up with Mushi and teams up with her, dubbing her "The Mushi". Appearance Tommy is a 7-year-old chubby boy with brown hair. He wears a light-blue T-shirt and brown khaki shorts. He wears yellow goggles and an aviator's hat like Hoagie, but his hat has a little white puff on its tip. He wears a dark-blue cape, gloves, and round hat as his "The Tommy" persona, and has black and white sneakers. Personality Tommy is an excited young boy who used to always look up to the Kids Next Door, wanting to be like his brother. It was his dream to join, but he inevitably had to quit in order to rescue everyone from Father's plan. After his departure from KND, Tommy started to look up to them less, and became his own alter-ego known as "The Tommy", a mysterious crime-fighter wannabe. Despite his "cool" new persona, Tommy has still demonstrated his cowardice at more than a few times, but when the situation involves rescuing his friends, he's brave enough to risk everything. Abilities Having taken after his brother, Tommy is skilled with 2x4-technology, though not as much as Hoagie. Tommy has also shown to be a very skilled platformer, as seen when he jumped his way up the hundred-foot giant tricycle. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:2x4 Technology Officers Category:Sector V Members Category:Gilligan Family Category:Pilots Category:Sanban Family Category:Sector W Members Category:Junior Prospectors